Vengeful Love
by Kogan4L
Summary: Logan was bullied when he was a little kid by Kendall, Minnesota High School's bad boy. But what happens when Logan returns looking…different. Will he finally get his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well if you recognize this story, you're not imagining things I DID post this story before on my other account but after the third or fourth chapter I deleted it because I hated how it turned out, but since now I have more time to work on this story I decided to give it another try. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

It was no use; I knew I was dead the minute I heard him calling my name. I ran through the empty hallways, fearing my inevitable fate. I passed by rows and rows of indistinguishable gray lockers and I kept running, going in different directions, trying to get away from them…from _him._ My body was definitely feeling the workout, it was in no condition for this kind of exertion, after all, I never exercised and I was losing my breath very quickly but nonetheless, I kept my pace. I looked around, _this didn't make sense_, I was going in circles…I could _hear_ their footsteps approaching but I didn't move, I knew it was futile. I turned around and just stood still, clutching my notebook tightly to my chest, hoping for the best as traitorous tears threatened to fall down my face. I shut my eyes tight; I could feel them getting closer.

So this is it…this is how it's going to end? I'm so pathetic.

I gasped at the feel of someone's hand on my neck, my notebook falling to the ground as I frantically put my hands to his to try and loosen his grip.

"Fucking fat ass" I heard him say through gritted teeth. My back was slammed into a locker, effectively knocking the already depleting air from my lungs. I slowly opened my eyes, tears now streaming freely.

"P-please don't hurt-" I was caught off by a hand punching the locker only inches away from my face.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, then he slowly brought his hand to my face, I flinched at the touch. He wiped away one of my tears with his thumb, a smile creeping up to his face. It was a smile I would never forget; it shook me to my core. I t resembled the smile of a psycho clown, yep, a sadistic psychopath.

He laughed. "You know what you remind me of Loges" I didn't think he expected an answer because he continued, "You remind me of a lard" He laughed at his own comment. "A pudgy, gross lard" I started shaking, and it wasn't because of the situation but because I was holding back a break down, the way he deflated me and put me down so easily should be rewarded, that had to be a morbid talent.

"Are you scared Logie?" He asked in a sardonic voice, his other hand leaving my neck. I coughed and gasped trying to get as much air as possible. A few seconds passed and I could feel myself breathing normally again. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up. The same sweet, deranged smile plastered on his face.

"Are you Logie?" He asked again. I nodded sheepishly, my head hanging low in embarrassment and humiliation.

"Say it" He demanded. Why was he doing this to me? Wasn't beating me up enough for him? I felt so weak and ashamed.

"Say it!" He repeated, this time more forcefully. When I didn't reply he slammed his fist to the locker next to me once again.

I sobbed hysterically; fear wreaking havoc through my body. "I'm scared Kendall" I said shaking. I felt so pathetic and so small. I looked up at him and a perverted smirk was enclosed on his lips.

"Good" He whispered. At that moment, two other guys appeared behind him, smirks on their faces as well. I knew this wasn't going to end well. Why was this happening to me? Did I really deserve to be bashed and beaten because I…because I was fat?! This didn't make sense. But then again, it didn't have to, they were messed up, they didn't need a reason. My mind was racing a mile per minute, trying to find a way to escape my tragic fate when suddenly a fist connected to my face.

"Kendall please! Please don't..!"

* * *

I stood up from my bed at lightning speed, panting heavily, and sweat running profusely down my forehead. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down.  
I sprinted to my mirror and looked at myself; I let out a deep sigh of relief. I lifted my shirt up to reveal my flat and toned stomach. I sighed and immediately felt stupid for thinking my body could change overnight. I shook my head and walked to the closet, deciding reluctantly on what to wear. _'I can't believe I'm going back to that hell hole'_ I muttered, rummaging through my clothes, in my opinion, this was the worst idea my mom had ever had…and she had _a lot_ of bad ideas. I grunted, silently cursing when I heard the knock on my door.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" She asked as she poked her head into my room.

"I'm fine mom" I said, clearly annoyed. I turned my back to her and went back to searching through my clothes. This was it; I was going back to Minnesota High School, if you would've told me that a month ago I would've laughed in your face. This isn't the way I was supposed to spend my senior year. I wanted to go back to Texas so badly, but I knew I couldn't. My mom's company moved to Minnesota and even she was reluctant to go back, she contemplated getting a new job, not because she didn't like her current one but because she knew I loved Texas. That's why when she asked if I wanted to move, I couldn't say no. I knew it would be a terribly selfish thing to do.

And that's how I ended up in this hell forsaken place…again.

"I'm sorry" I heard my mom whisper. I sighed, guilt creeping its way to me. I looked at her and made my way over to where she was. I put my hands on her shoulders and squeezed them lightly in, what I hoped, was a comforting way.

"Mom...I'm not mad at you. I understand that you're doing what's best and I appreciate it."

A small smile grazed her lips and she put her hands above mine, patting them softly.

"I know sweetheart but I feel like a selfish parent for making you go back" She said looking at me with guilty eyes. "It's a big move and I get that you don't…"

I sighed once again, for the third time this morning. _Wow I really need to stop that_. I looked at the floor and tried to stomp on a little ant that kept running circles around my foot. _Stealthy little sucker. _I started to wonder how it would feel like to be an ant, they were so small…anything could squish them, how sad. I looked back up at my mother and realized she was still talking. Shit. Ok Logan, pay attention.

"...and I know it's hard but you'll be ok, right?" I nodded, not really sure about what she was talking about. She got a hopeful smile and hugged me tightly. 'I love you' she whispered. 'Me too mom' I smiled before letting her go.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen" I nodded as I watched her leave my room.

A few minutes later, I was ready. I decided on a gray V-neck, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and my infamous vans. When I reached the kitchen I saw my mom examining me, pulling a face when she saw my shoes.

"Those shoes again sweetie?" She asked putting two pancakes on a plate before bringing them to the table. I shrugged and sat down; scarfing down the food eagerly. My mom didn't seem fazed so I kept eating in an almost animalistic way until I reached the bottom of my plate. I stood up, put the dishes in the sink and went to my mom who was now sitting and eating two pancakes of her own.

"I'll be back after school" I said looking at her. She smiled and nodded; I kissed her forehead and made my way out of the house grabbing my keys, cellphone and backpack on the way out. I slipped on my helmet and walked towards my motorcycle. I admired it, remembering the day I got it. My mom understood I didn't like cars so she got me a black Harley-Davidson for my sixteenth birthday, it was my little baby.

I glanced at my watch, _shit 7:45, _I quickly climbed on top of the bike, I was already late. I put the key in the ignition, loving the sound the engine made. Riding was always a thrill for me.

* * *

I arrived in front of Minnesota High School. _Home of my greatest memories_, I thought sarcastically. I looked at the building and couldn't help but think that it looked exactly the same as it did three years ago. I sighed, climbing out of my bike and taking off my helmet. I slung my backpack on my right shoulder and slowly made my way to the entrance. I looked through the halls, getting really confused when I saw no one there. I glanced at my watch again, _8:02, _I was late, really late. I ran down the familiar path, through the rows of lockers looking at my schedule, 101 HR. I stopped abruptly when I reached the classroom.

I pulled myself together, adjusting my hair a bit and slowly opened the door, immediately all expectant eyes fell on me, not going to lie…it was a little intimidating. I looked at the teacher and smiled when I recognized her. She made her way up to me with a big smile "Logan Mitchell" she said examining me just like my mom had done before, stopping the same way when she saw my shoes.

"At least something didn't change" I chuckled at the comment and watched as Mrs. Anderson made her way to the front of her desk looking at me with a smile before turning to the class.

"Students, this is Logan Mitchell. He isn't new here, you might remem-" I coughed, she turned around and I gave her a pleading look. She seemed to get it and continued.  
" I mean, he is new here and will be spending the rest of the year with us. I hope you treat him with **respect**" She said, emphasizing that last part a little bit too sternly to be deemed normal but I knew I couldn't judge her, after all, she knew what they…what _he _had done to me. I walked further into the classroom raising my gaze from the, all-too interesting, floor for the first time.

I heard various wolf whistles as some girls giggled and batted their eyelashes at me. I smiled and made my way to the back where I found an empty seat on the left corner. I sighed and sat down. Taking a look around the classroom, everyone looked pretty nice and that eased my mind a little bit.

For a moment I was content… maybe this year would be different.

Apparently I had hoped to soon, after all, things could never be that easy. My eyes fell on a tall and blonde figure. I could feel my breath coming out in little pants and it seemed like my limbs were a tug away from falling off my body. There he was: the star of my nightmares, my tormenter and the most disgusting creature God ever created.

Kendall Knight was leaning casually against a wall on the far right corner of the classroom, completely oblivious to the heart attack I was about to have as he talked with three other guys. He was wearing a white V-neck, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black, fingerless glove on his right hand, his blonde hair fell perfectly on his forehead and stopped just above his thick, dark eyebrows. Yep…disgusting. I watched him until I felt my hands getting clammy from the fear that quickly took over my body; I averted my gaze and looked at my empty notebook. _Keep it together Logan, he doesn't know who you are…he won't hurt you._ Oh how I loved to lie to myself.

I shifted on my seat, I could feel someone staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable. I knew I shouldn't have looked up but I was curious. My brown eyes met green and I quickly looked away and back to my desk. Why was he looking at me? Did he know? No, it wasn't possible. But those eyes…God, those eyes sent a chill down my spine. They still held that dark and devious tint yet they did not look disgusted, like they did three years ago, they looked…lust filled? Oh please, get a grip Logan. I felt like I was about to have an anxiety attack. Maybe he remembered me? But how could he? Was he going to beat me up? I can't go through this again! I sighed once more ._No...He couldn't and doesn't remember you Logan._ I kept reassuring myself until I heard the bell ring. I pulled out one of the papers the principle had given me and read the last few sentences until I found what I needed.

**Locker: 310**

I left the classroom, head hanging low, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. _I wish I were an ant. _I sighed and made my way to the halls trying to find my locker in the endless rows.

'222, 223, 224...' I muttered to myself getting slightly annoyed because at this pace I'd never make it back to class in time. A few seconds later I heard another bell, signaling that everyone already needed to be at their respective classes.

'251, 252...'

"Are you serious!" I said to no one in particular. When I finally arrived at my locker I quickly shoved everything I had inside and ran to my first class, English. When I arrived I straightened my shirt a little and walked into the classroom.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" An old woman with wrinkly eyes said, standing up from her desk.

"Umm I- this is my class" I said

"Really? I didn't get your name young man" She said scanning through some lists.

'I didn't give it to you' I muttered but then said "It's because I'm new. My name Is Logan Mitchell"

"Oh, here you are" She said pointing somewhere in her papers. "Well nice of you to join us"

I sighed "I'm sorry I'm late its just-" I was caught off by her raspy voice.

"Mr. Mitchell we have rules in this school. There is no excuse for tardiness. I'm really sorry but I have no other choice but to give you detention" She said writing on a small piece of paper and then handing it to me. I mentally cursed myself as I took the little paper; mom was going to have a fit. This day just couldn't get better could it? I made my way to the back of the classroom and sat down behind a blonde girl writing away in her notebook.

She abruptly turned around when I sat on my chair, making me jump. She had a weird big smile on her face which was slowly starting to creep me out. I shifted in my seat before deciding to talk.

"Umm...are you ok?" I asked. She just kept staring at me, giggling when I spoke.

"I'm Jo, Jo Taylor" she said and stretched her hand to mine and grabbed it, shaking it forcefully.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Logan Mitchell" I smiled.

"So how has your first day at MHS gone so far?" She asked, leaning her elbows invasively on my desk.

"...I can't complain"

"Well Logan, if you want you can come sit with me and my friends at lunch, I know they'll just love to meet you!" I nodded and she turned around as the teacher started her lecture. _That girl was sure perky…_

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder when the bell rang.  
"So I'll see you at lunch?" She said sweetly

"I guess you will" I smiled at the excited blonde.

She squealed. "Ok"

* * *

The day had gone by relatively fast. I had lunch with Jo and her friends and found all of them really nice and silly. I couldn't help but think that maybe this year was going to be different. That brought a goofy grin to my face as I made my way to detention…ironic, I know. I opened the door, putting the slip of paper on the desk as I sat down on the front seat. I stared at the blackboard, taking a full thirty seconds trying to decipher the messy handwriting 'Be back in 10 minutes' –Mr. Martin. I rested my head on the wooden desk and let my eyes flutter shut. I heard the door open and close but I didn't bother to look up. It was probably the teacher anyways.

Two minutes or so passed when I felt something hit my neck and fall on top of the desk. I put my hand on the back of my neck, rubbing the place where the object had landed. I sat up straight and noticed that it had been a scrunched up piece of paper.

I slowly opened it and read through the messy hand writing, almost dropping it to the floor.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight"

**I really hope you liked it xD Reviews are like, like… like CocaCola! I'm obsessed with it, I think I'm addicted O.o**

**"****_I'm just a fruitloop in a world filled of cheerios"_**

**_Have a good one,_**

**_ Damian G._**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreading this situation completely, I turned around in my seat to find Kendall smirking as he looked me up and down. I gulped audibly, fate sure liked to mess with my sanity.

"You ok there" he asked, raising his unbelievable brows as his smirk pulled into an amused smile.

He thought he knew the effect he was having on me, but in reality, I wasn't captivated with his presence, I wasn't a love sick teenager talking to his crush for the first time. I knew that's what he expected, this was Kendall Knight after all and, after lunch with Jo, I was sure his reputation was still unmarred. Girls and guys at MHS seemed to worship the ground the blonde boy walked on, it was ridiculous…_perhaps it's something in the water_.

Yet, I guess Kendall did have uniqueness about him; conceivably there _is_ something enticing about not giving a shit about anything. Everyone desired him…he was hot and he was dangerous, he was everything your mother warned you about when she told you not to walk alone in the dark. It's only human nature to want what we can't have, it is the unattainable that seduces us. The majority of us live and go on as normal. Boring. Monotonous. Then enter Kendall Knight, breaking the uniformity, the tedium and dull balance that is life. He's a mystery, an injection of interesting in comparison to our otherwise mundane existence. I'm guessing by now you can see the appeal.

But, you see, I _was not_ enraptured, I couldn't be. I was too petrified to even consider anything else rather than my rapidly increasing heartbeat. Popular boy or not, this guy _ruined_ me. This person was the reason I had to leave my life in Minnesota, the reason I still had constant nightmares. For a second, I was scared, shaken up as I tried to keep myself under control but it was no easy task as images from my younger years kept rushing back. Image after image, memory after dreadful memory, punch after punch, the hospitals, the beatings, the name- calling, the _humiliation. _

And abruptly, I had a new perception, I wasn't scared… I wasn't nervous. Quite frankly, I was mad…I was furious. I don't know what caused this change in me but I wasn't going to fight it, it made me feel braver. The only thought that raced through my mind was _get even_. I wasn't that frightened thirteen year old, not anymore.

I didn't know how, but I knew one thing was clear…I could not let him get the upper hand. He was not going to embarrass me again. So I replied:

"Just ok? Huh, I thought I was hotter than that" He laughed and a small smirk played on his lips, better to play his game, for now…

"What made you think you were even hot" He said slowly, eyeing my lips before moving back up to my brown eyes.

I smiled, showing off my dimples as I grabbed the paper he had thrown. I held it in between my fingers and twirled it around teasingly. "I got you to talk to me didn't I" I said, placing the paper slowly on his desk.

Then the door opened.

"No talking" said, who I assumed, was Mr. Martin as he walked in, giving us a look before sitting on his desk in the front of the classroom. I turned around feeling triumphant as I felt eyes on me the entire hour_._

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" I said, letting my book bag fall to the floor beside me.

As I walked in I saw a tall, dark haired man in a military uniform sitting in the living room. The man stood up from the couch and looked at me skeptically before a big grin emerged on his face.

"Logan? Hey pal, it's so good to see you!" He said, making his way over to where I was before embracing me in a big, invasive hug.

I was shocked; I hadn't seen this man in a _long _time. The only thing that I managed to get out was, "What are you doing here?"

He looked taken aback by my comment, a hurtful look flashed in his eyes before quickly covering it up with a smile.

"What do you mean? You're my son, I came to see you!" He said squeezing my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

"David, we've been over this" I said, shrugging him off. "I don't want to see you; does mom know you're here?"

"Of course she does" He said, looking incredulous.

"Look Logan, I know I haven't been…around, as much as you would've liked to" I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs. "Logan look, I'm sorry ok? But now that your back in Minnesota I want us to…reconnect" He said with a smile "Have you thought about what I told you…" he said, leaning on the staircase's wooden railing.

I turned around and glared down at him from where I stood.

"I'm not going ok, what I have is not a _disease,_ it can't be cured." I said throwing my hands up exasperatedly. "Stop pressing the issue, that's all I've heard from you for the past four years. Give it a rest. That's just who I am!... A fag, a big huge fag!" I screamed at the baffled man.

"Logan! You know I don't like the use of that word" He said, looking up at me sternly.

"As opposed to just living with one? Oh yeah, I forgot, that's why you left us in the first place" I said, walking up the stairs and to my room, slamming the door when I got there.

* * *

I stood up from the bed, waking up to a massive headache and checked my alarm clock, _7:00 pm._ I rubbed my eyes and sat down on my desk chair. I could smell pasta all the way up to my room so I knew mom was back, probably trying to make it up to me since she never cooked dinner. I sighed and turned on the camera on my laptop, only having to wait a minute before I was greeted with the image of a big tanned nose.

"Is this thing on?" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes.

"Carlos, I can see you" I said laughing, shaking my head

The screen cleared as he backed away, Carlos stood there with his helmet on and a rainbow colored shirt for some apparent reason.

"Nice shirt" I scoffed

"Yeah…" He said blushing "It was gay appreciation day today at school, and you know, I wanted to show my _appreciation_" he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, missing that ball of energy already. Carlos Garcia was my best friend, I met him sophomore year at a county fair in Texas, he was always hyper and he could always bring a smile to my face. He reminded me of a teddy bear, all love and happiness.

"…saw my dad today" I said averting my eyes.

"You're kidding!" He said, eyes wide as he sat back down on his chair.

"I wish" I said, rolling my eyes. "Haven't seen the man since we left Minnesota and you know the first thing he says to me?" I paused and straightened in my chair "_Have you thought about what I said to you" _I mimicked in a tough, over exaggerated macho voice.

"You mean the Christian Conversion Camp?" I nodded and he stared at the screen, he bit his lip for a minute before he started giggling and then that escaladed to laughter which, before I knew it, turned into full out cackling.

"Carlos!" I said glaring at the screen incredulously which only made him laugh harder "So not funny" I whined.

"Whew" He said after a few minutes, whipping away little tears as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry Loges I just imagined you all dolled up in a priest uniform, which _then_ reminded me of the day we dressed up as nuns that one time…" He trailed off.

"Those were good times" I said shaking my head with a smile.

"Yeah"

"Saw Kendall today"

"Dude! You had the most interesting day ever and I missed it!" I rolled my eyes. "Did you beat him up?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Uh, cause he's a life ruiner?" He said shrugging sarcastically.

"Is ruiner even a word?" I said "Anyways, I'm not like him Carlos, I won't do that" He huffed and scooted closer to the computer screen.

"So what are you going to do" He whispered, looking around the room for anyone that might listen to the conversation.

"Dude it's not a conspiracy you don't need to whisper!"

"You take the fun out of everything" He huffed

"Well I was _thinking_" I said, purposefully ignoring him, "Remember when I said that I was, um…fat when I met Kendall?"

"Fat?" He choked out a laugh "Fat was putting it_ nicely_; you were full out humongous man! Joanna showed me some photos and I was like-"

"That's not the point!" I said annoyed "Look, Kendall doesn't recognize me and I kind of think he… wants me"

"Wants you?"

"Well yeah, Kendall doesn't _like_ anyone" I said, air quoting like. "He just desires people, you know, get in and get out?"

"Right….so what's your plan?"

"Simple" I said as Carlos looked intently at me. "I get him to fall for me, to _really_ fall for me and then… I'll break his heart, like he once did mine"

**Hope you liked it! Review cause that makes me happy(:**

**_Have a good one,_**

**_ Damian G._**


	3. Chapter 3

The unwelcomed scent of greasy, under-cooked food wafted through the air. I grimaced as I sat down on the white, plastic bench facing the table. For a moment, I was blinded by piles of plastic cups and plates of inedible food as Jo and her friends sat down for lunch.

"How can you eat that stuff" I pulled a disgusted face at Jo as she took another bite of today's mystery meat.

She looked at me with an amused smile before shaking her head "You are so new", she responded.

"You'll be devouring this stuff within a week" Camille, Jo's eccentric friend, said as she dug into her plate as well. Camille was a passionate girl, she was part of the drama club and, in the little time that I've known her, she's slapped me…twice.

I looked down at my lunch, which consisted of an apple and a can of diet soda. It had been three years since I had started my diet, three years since I had eaten anything remotely greasy. I had changed my eating habits and have never regretted it. The only problem was I had the wrong motivation, I began losing weight to appease other issues and, reality check: weight loss does not solve problems that are not related to your weight.

"I can't, I'm on a diet" I muttered quietly. Everyone looked at me strangely before I heard James scoff. James was Jo's effeminate looking friend; he was really concerned with his appearance and seemed to have an obsession with compact mirrors for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm on a diet too. It's called the Seafood diet." He commented as he picked up some more food off his plate, "I see food and I eat it" He said with a grin, I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my apple watching as James lifted his gaze and glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he kept staring until someone cleared their throat and he quickly averted his gaze.

I looked up to meet the intense gaze of a rocker chick I had never met before. She had jet black hair and bright red highlights. She was sporting thick black eyeliner and a very dark red color on her lips, for such a petite girl she was quite the scary sight. She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she mocked. Ok, what just happened? If that was her way of making a witty first impression then I'm guessing her 'pull too-tight' ponytail was cutting blood flow to her brain. She looked at James and smiled as she made her way over to him, effectively sitting on his lap. _Oh, she's with James…huh, I could've sworn he was gay._

I glanced at the white double doors as they opened forcefully, clearly the person who walked in wanted people to _know._

I scoffed, _of course._

Kendall Knight walked in, two tall guys following closely behind. The cafeteria went silent as the three boys strode past the tables. I hadn't seen him at all today since he didn't show up at home room this morning and we didn't share any of my first classes. Our last encounter had been at detention yesterday and I had the shaky feeling that I didn't really interest him that much. That was fleeting though because before I could presume anything else I felt eyes on my back. I looked around at the table and everyone had gone silent, staring forward intently.

I turned around and, sure enough, I was met with the dark presence of Kendall, though his two little bodyguards were nowhere to be seen.

"You never told me your name" he drawled out in a low voice. I could feel everyone at my table going wide eyed in shock. He smirked, he liked that he had this effect on people, I mean even Lucy was speechless.

_Go along with it Logan, he needs to like you. _

"I'm aware" I replied reaching for my apple and taking another deep bite, letting the apple juice trickle down my lower lip and on to my chin. Instead of whipping it away with my sleeve, I darted my tongue out whipping the juice slowly before looking back up at him.

He stared at my wet lips for an instant before looking at my brown eyes. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, his green eyes shining with mischief. He liked this game, _perfect._

That's when I noticed one of his 'bodyguards' walking towards the blonde hurriedly. Kendall followed my gaze and stared at the rushing boy though he didn't seem faced by the disheveled look of the running guy's face. When the boy reached him he whispered something in his ear, Kendall frowned and nodded before turning to me.

"Maybe next time" he said, and winked at me before leaving without another word.

I turned around in my seat and stared at my soda. Everyone at our table remained silent, until Jo suddenly exclaimed, "What was _that!_"

* * *

After lunch, the day pretty much dragged on uneventfully. Calculus was pretty amusing, James sat by me and I learned that the guy could very well have the IQ of a peanut.

We were now in Chemistry, the teacher was rambling on about atoms and molecules and I was actually having a fun time. Watching the old man parade around the classroom with a big foam molecule was entertaining. At least he enjoyed his job.

I looked to my right where Jo was sitting, she was laughing with the rest of the class. I smiled and my gaze drifted to the windows on my left. _It was dark today _I contemplated. It was raining, not too rough, but soothingly. The sun had been enveloped by puffy, gray clouds, giving the little park a crepuscular atmosphere. Curiously, there was a little first grader in her soaked MHS uniform screaming and jumping, splashing rainwater carelessly, oblivious to the pouring rain.

I smiled, she looked jubilant as she laughed. I loved children, they saw life as some enchanted fairytale, colors were brighter, air softer, and mornings warmer. I watched as the girl ran past the swings, going somewhere my lack of vision through the window wouldn't let me see.

I sighed and turned around. The class had quieted down now and they were writing in their notebooks as the teacher wrote animatedly on the blackboard.

I reached inside my backpack and pulled out my notebook. I began writing, when suddenly; I heard the faint sound of a giggle.

I turned my head and saw that the girl had returned, this time, pulling a teenage boy with both of her small hands. The boy laughed at the toddler as he took off his leather jacket and draped it across her little shoulders. He patted her hair with his right hand which was presently covered by a black fingerless glove. _Wait, what? The only guy here who would wear that was…_

My gaze drifted upwards to the boy. My brown eyes widening as I took in his tall figure and wet mop of blonde hair matted to his forehead.

My hand shut up before I could even think of what I was doing. I asked for the bathroom pass and left the classroom hurriedly.

I ran down the hallway and stopped in front of the double doors. I could get in serious trouble for this…

I shook my head and walked out, striding in the direction of the children's park on the left building of the school. I remained on the covered part of the sidewalks to keep from getting wet. I was close, I could already see the big cherry red slide.

I didn't even know what I was doing here, or what I expected to see but this sure intrigued me. I stopped and couldn't help the big grin that broke out on my face as I reached the park. I leaned on a wall, hands in my pockets as I watched the scene in front of me, safely guarded from the rain.

Kendall had the girl sitting on his shoulders, his leather jacket still draped across her little frame, as he sat her on top of the big slide. He kissed her nose before hurrying to the bottom of the slide and crouching down.

"I've got you" he added with a grin. I was shocked, his smile was beautiful, _he_ looked beautiful. Except for his trade mark smirk, Kendall Knight never smiled.

The girl giggled before letting go of the handles, going down the slide and, as Kendall promised, he caught her. He carried her and spun her around, the girl squealing happily in his shoulder. He turned around laughing and stopped unexpectedly when he saw me. His eyes widened and a troubled look passed his eyes, I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Katie! It's time to go" called a feminine voice. I looked at the teacher as she approached us, the rain had subsided and the bell rung, signaling the beginning of the last class. I had Spanish…_I could skip it_, I thought. The woman gasped as she took the little girl in her arms. "Katie you're all wet!" she reprimanded and sent a serious look at Kendall.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jones, won't happen again" he said as he kissed the little girl's forehead "I'll see you later Katie Kat" he added, lips still pressed to her forehead, almost reluctantly, stepping back.

Katie grinned, showing off her missing front teeth as she was carried away to her classroom.

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, resting my forearms casually over my knees. I looked up and saw Kendall looking at me questioningly, a faint nervous look on his eyes. I patted the place next to me on the ground, I watched as he looked around uneasily, debating what he should do. He looked at me for a minute before sighing and lowering himself to the floor, his now transparent white t-shirt clinging to him as he sat down.

"Care to explain" I prodded; he looked at me apprehensively. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor.

"That's my little sister, Katie" he said softly.

I smiled, "So what was-"

"Look", he interrupted "I know you're going to make fun of me, I looked like a pussy, I know, but I don't give a fuck what-"

"Whoa" I stopped him, "What are you talking about?" he looked at me in annoyance, "I'm not going to make fun of you! It-it was kind of,…sweet" I said looking at him, shocking him and myself with my words.

He looked down at the floor, a small smile on his lips.

I smiled back, for some weird reason I wanted to see that smile more often.

"What were you even doing, I mean don't you have class? The teacher didn't seem shocked to see you there" I muttered, looking at him attentively.

He frowned and I inwardly hit myself.

"You don't have to say anything, it's just that-"

"No, it's fine" he muttered and took a long breath, "Katie has pancreatic cancer" he muttered so softly I almost didn't hear him.

My eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Kendall"

He looked at me and shook his head amusedly, "Why?" he chuckled.

"It's not your fault" he added softly as a lonesome tear slipped past his eye.

I shook my head, "How much?" I whispered.

"The doctors said a year" he stated, "but it's been fourteen months so we're just…waiting"

He stared at his boots in deep thought before clearing his throat, "Cause of the cancer she has a hard time eating, and most of the time she just refuses to. So when they can't get her to eat, they call me because she always does what I say if I promise to play with her" he explained, a sad smile on his lips. I stared at him without blinking. I was shocked; this Kendall was so different from that asshole…so difficult to hate. His face looked so dejected, I felt sorry for him. All I wanted to do was throw my arm over his broad shoulders and tell him everything was going to be alright.

"That's why you left" I muttered quietly, he looked at me curiously. "The cafeteria…that's why you left"

"Oh" he nodded, "yeah"

We sat there in silence, both in our own little worlds. Wow, I was stunned. This was Kendall Knight? Cause right now I would've believed it if he told me he was Kendall's identical twin. This didn't add up.

"So" he said after a while, his mischievous smile slowly returning. "…you think I'm sweet huh"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. _There we go, now that's the Kendall I know._

"I better go" I muttered, he caught my hand softly.

"Hey" he said, I looked down at his sitting figure. "Thanks"

"No thanks necessary" I smiled and turned to walk away; hesitating for a minute, I stopped.

"It's Logan" he looked at me curiously, "My name, it's Logan"

"Logan" he said softly, testing the name on his lips, and as much as I hated to admit it, it sounded absolutely beautiful coming from him.

**R&R (:**

_**Have a good one,**_

_** Damian**_


End file.
